


You Are Cordially Invited

by Jougetsu



Category: Toy Story 3 (2010), Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/pseuds/Jougetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie attends a wedding, naturally the thrill has to be recreated with her toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Cordially Invited

“So…”

“So…”

Woody leaned back on one of the beanbags lining the bottom on the box. “I’ve never been on a honeymoon before.” 

“Indeed, Andy did not perform any play marriages that I know of,” Buzz agreed, half-mocking, half solemn. “Bonnie is very imaginative.” 

Two weeks ago Bonnie’s Uncle Steve married a man named Tony, who was henceforth known as Uncle Tony. Bonnie made for an exuberant flower girl and was very much impressed by celebration of their wedding which had a great many more balloons, streamers, and brightly colored dressed adults than any party she had ever been to before in her short life. It was even more fun than Mary Jenkin’s fifth birthday party – and that party had a pony. 

Naturally the thrill had to be recreated with her toys. 

Totoro was the grinning officiator, with Buzz and Woody as the men of the hour, and everyone else as cheering guests of various dispositions. Then there was a game of catch with the Peas-in-a-Pod followed by a wild chase around the room. Or maybe it was a flight. Sometimes it was hard to tell with Bonnie. 

At the end of it all Woody and Buzz expected to stay in Bonnie’s room with their collective colleagues as usual. What they didn’t expect was for Bonnie to pull out a box, fill it with beanbags and some worn out mittens, put them inside, and carry them out to the dining room table. 

“Bonnie, what are you doing sweetie?”

“Woody an’ Buzz got married an’ now they’re on the honeymoon,” Bonnie relayed solemnly. “So they hafta go on vay-kay-shun for a few days. Just like Uncle Steve and Uncle Tony. This is their honeymoon airplane. It can fly anywhere for vay-kay-shun.” 

Mom laughed and her eyes crinkled merrily, “Oh my, I’ll have to tell your uncles that they need to get one of those planes.” 

After dinner there was no change, the box wasn’t moved. After bathtime and bedtime, the lights went out and no one in the house disturbed the magical honeymoon airplane on the dining room table. 

So there they were.

“We could go back to Bonnie’s room for the night,” Woody suggested. “I don’t think she’ll wake up in the night and check on us.” 

“Are you disobeying the prime directive?” Buzz countered with daring grin. “We’re supposed to be honeymooning.” 

For a minute Woody could only stare at his best friend, 

“Are you serious? You want us to cuddle and kiss like in those princess movies Bonnie hardly ever watches?”

“At ease, Sheriff, can’t you take a joke?” now it was Buzz’s turn to get comfy on the beanbags. “It’s been a while since it was just the two of us.”

Which was true. Bonnie’s toys were a lovely set of folks by Woody’s estimation, some of the finest toys he’d ever had the pleasure to meet. But they preferred to do everything as a group whereas Andy’s crowd would alternate between group activities and breaking off into smaller groups some nights. 

“Well I reckon they won’t begrudge us a night off from Shakespeare rehearsal,” said Woody smiling. “We haven’t got to talk together in a long while.” 

And if they stayed another night or two talking right up to dawn until Bonnie declared their honeymoon done, well that was no chore at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](juniperstreet.tumblr.com) for fic snippets, open drabble requests, and other miscellany! I love to meet new fandom folk so send me a message any time!


End file.
